I'll Let You Whip Me If I Misbehave
by PBDSforever
Summary: My sad attempt at smut and Dave's bday fic. DS ONSHOT


**AN: Ok so this is my sad attempt at smut and Dave's birthday fic. HAPPY BIRTHDAY DAVE! please review. **

* * *

"I'm going to miss you so much," Serena kissed Dan passionately trying to make the moment last for as long as she could. Dan was leaving for a week long business trip.

After college Dan had gotten a job at The New Yorker, it was an amazing job for him but it often sent him on trips for a week at a time writing different pieces. Serena would accompany him on his trips, but she couldn't take the time off work. She was the fashion editor of Vogue the New York office.

"I will miss you too, so much," Dan kissed Serena back, just as passionately. Sighing when he saw the clock that hung on the wall of their living room Dan knew if he didn't leave in the next minute he would miss his flight. Giving Serena one last passionate kiss he grabbed his suitcase and his laptop case, walking toward their front door.

"We will talk every day, and video chat, especially at night, when I know you're going to miss me," Dan wiggled his eyebrows at the last part.

"DAN HUMPHREY!" Serena exclaimed at Dan's remark, even though they both knew it was true.

"Goodbye, I love you," Dan kissed Serena before leaving.

* * *

**ONE WEEK LATER**

Serena had missed Dan more than anything while he was gone. She had a special plan for him when he got home, even if it was late and they both needed to be up early in the morning.

When Dan's plane landed the first thing he did was call Serena, he didn't care that she might be sleeping, it was 11 at night after all, and all he cared about was to hear her voice.

"Hello?" Serena asked, she knew Dan was going to call when he landed and was trying to get in a nap before he got home.

"Hey baby," Dan knew he had woken up Serena but just wanted to hear her voice. "I just landed, I'll be home in, umm an hour?"

"YAY! I've missed you so much. I'll see you soon, I love you," Serena responded with.

"I love you too," Dan said before he hung up.

After getting off the phone with Dan, Serena got up from where she was laying down on their bed, and grabbed a bag full of 'gifts' for Dan. In their fridge, Serena had a fresh can of whipped cream and chocolate sauce but in their bedroom in the bag there was a whip, blindfold, handcuffs, and a _very _skimpy cop outfit.

As Serena started to set everything up, she grabbed the whipped cream and chocolate sauce out of the fridge placing them on the bedside table next to the whip, blindfold and handcuffs. Serena needed them to be close by so she could easily grab them while she was pleasuring Dan in her skimpy cop outfit, or maybe she would be out if it?

Once Serena was all set up, she changed into her cop outfit, she wasn't actually sure you could call it an outfit. It consisted of a shirt that came down a little bit below her breasts, and a skirt that you could see up if she bent over. Finishing off her look Serena put on the cop hat and a pair of Louboutin stilettos.

Waiting for Dan now in the kitchen, sitting on the counter legs crossed a box of chocolate covered strawberries next to her. Serena left all the lights in their apartment off expect for the one light directly above her. Hearing Dan turn his key in the door Serena started to eat a strawberry the most seductive way she could.

Opening the door to his apartment there was two things Dan wanted to do. One he couldn't wait to sleep in his own bed, but he knew sleep wouldn't be on the agenda for awhile, and two, he wanted to see Serena. Kiss her until they both couldn't think straight.

Noticing that the lights were off, Dan was about to turn them on when he noticed a light on in the kitchen and a shadow in the kitchen that seemed to resemble his drop dead gorgeous girlfriend. Walking into the kitchen Dan could feel his pants tighten just from the sight in front of him.

"Hi baby," Serena said to Dan licking a strawberry before putting it down, with a fake innocent yet so seductive look as she noticed him standing there awestruck.

Watching Serena take another bite of her strawberries, there was nothing more than Dan wanted but to be that strawberry, to be deep inside of Serena.

Getting off the counter, but not without making sure Dan saw Serena's panties, or lack off panties, she grabbed his hands before telling him to follow her, "Come with me, I have something for you."

Guiding Dan to their bedroom, Serena pushed Dan onto their bed before she climbed on top of him.

"Now have you been a good boy or a bad boy?" Serena asked kissing Dan between each word, each kiss more passionate than the last while she also took off his shirt.

Dan grabbed Serena's hips and rolled them over trying to gain control.

"Oh, I've been a very bad boy," Dan said as he went to kiss Serena.

Serena wouldn't take it. She rolled them over again. She wanted control; she was the cop after all.

Sitting on top of Dan again, Serena leaned over and grabbed the handcuffs. She handcuffed Dan to their bed, knowing that way he was her prisoner.

Sliding to the end of their bed, Serena started to take Dan's clothes off him, one piece at a time. First his shoes, then his socks. Now Serena started to work at his belt buckle. Feeling his pants slip off his legs, he could hardly take Serena sitting back on top of him now with just his boxers on.

Serena now grabbed the chocolate sauce and poured it all over Dan's naked chest. Making sure Dan was watching Serena started to lick Dan's chest clean while slowly and sensually grinding up and down on Dan. Serena took Dan's nipple in her mouth, pleased with how hard it became in her mouth.

Now sitting up Serena crashed her lips on top of Dan's, moaning as their tongues battled for supremacy. Dan loved being able to taste the chocolate on Serena.

Serena grabbed the whipped cream this time, spraying it all over her chest before she guided his head towards the fresh whipped cream, Dan knew exactly what she wanted before he started to suck and lick her clean.

Serena moaned as Dan continued to suck on her chest and neck. Dan was pleased only once Serena was not only free from of whipped cream, but his mark was left on her neck.

Serena started moving herself south and Dan immediately knew what she had in mind.

Grabbing a hold on his boxers with her teeth, Serena removed the only piece of clothing left on Dan.

Palming Dan, Serena took Dan in her mouth. Bobbing up and down on Dan, using her tongue and hand in the perfect rhythm.

"mmmhhmm baby, I'm going to come," Dan moan slightly.

Serena just nodded and continued to run her tongue around his tip. Just a few moments later, Serena felt Dan's semen sprint down her throat, immediately swallowing it.

Feeling good and ready Serena sat back up on Dan, and rode him. Grabbing the whip Serena playing cracked the whip to the side.

"You know, we could do a whole lot more if I wasn't handcuffed to the bed," Dan said to Serena as she continued to ride him, her chest extremely close to him face. Dan moved himself the best he could so he could lick, kiss and suck on Serena's chest, neck and shoulder.

Dan bit Serena's shoulder as she rocked her hips faster and faster until she felt Dan explode inside her.

"Get these handcuffs off. Now! "Dan ordered her in a husky voice that was so sexy to her and only turning her on even more. As soon as his hands were free he turned them over to finally pleasure her. It was his turn now.

Dan untied Serena's shirt and took her skirt off while leaving kisses all over her naked and salty skin.

Reaching for the chocolate sauce again, Dan continued to pour the sweet sauce all over Serena, covering her body.

First Dan licked Serena's neck and chest clean, slowly making his way south. Once Dan had his head between her legs, he kissed, licked and sucked until his mark was left on her upper inner thigh. Dan then placed one finger inside Serena, only to receive a loud moan, knowing Serena was experiencing pleasure. Next Dan added another finger and increased his speed.

"DANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" Serena screamed out as Dan kept on increasing his speed.

Soon Serena found her hips bucking and Dan's fingers deeper and deeper inside of her with her walls closing around his fingers.

Once her orgasm subsided, Serena grabbed Dan's face smashing their mouths together, tongues battling for supremacy yet again.

"NOW," Serena said as she looked Dan in the face, love and A LOT of lust in her eyes.

With that Dan took hold of Serena's hips and entered her with great force. Giving her time for Serena to wrap her legs around Dan's waist, Dan started to move. Meeting Dan thrust for thrust, moving faster and faster Serena ran her fingers all over Dan's back and chest, digging her nails into his skin.

While their rhythms matched, Serena tried to roll them over to be on top and to regain control. This night was all about pleasuring Dan, not the other way around. But Dan thought the exact same thing. He liked having control and thus rolled them over again, all while he was still inside her. They both soon ended up falling onto the sooth carpeted floor of their bedroom, where they continued their little love battle.

Dan quickened his pace as their reached their climaxes together until they were both clinging to each other being spent from the power of their lovemaking.

"That was… wow," Dan said as he tried to catch his breath.

"Yeah," Serena agreed as she rested her head on Dan's naked chest. "I was thinking we could do that again, after a cold shower first."

Dan helped Serena off the floor and led the way to their bathroom, starting the shower all while Serena kissed his neck and shoulder.

Turning the water to her desired temperature that was scolding hot, Serena attacked Dan's mouth with her own, pressing him up against the wall. Not that Dan was going to complain, being shoved up against the shower wall by his beyond gorgeous naked girlfriend.

After minutes of breathless kisses Dan tore his mouth from Serena's. He lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist as he entered her and attacked her neck with open mouth wet kisses.

Serena slid up and down the shower wall as Dan thrust in and out of her. Serena's nails raked down Dan's back and Serena moaned Dan's name louder and louder. Serena climaxed once Dan started picked up his pace, leaving Serena draped over and clinging to Dan. Not long after Serena, Dan came filling Serena with everything him and more.

With both of them still trying to catch their breath after two long love-making sessions, Dan could feel Serena's breasts moving up and down on his chest, and it just made him love her even more.

Dan turned the water off and dried them both off. He helped Serena into her pajamas as he could see she was falling asleep. Once they were in bed Dan held onto Serena with their foreheads touching.

"I love you," Dan said as he rubbed her back.

"Welcome home baby, I love you too." Serena said playing with Dan's hair.

They shared a final kiss before they both feel asleep holding onto each other.

* * *

**AN: Ok this was my birthday fic for my Dave. HAPPY BIRTHDAY DAVE! ohh and review :)**


End file.
